The services that the Biophysics Core Facility provides to the NIH scientific community consist of four main categories: direct research support including instrument use, collaborations on research projects and scientific consultations, development and optimization of measurement methods, and user training. In the reporting period, the total workload of the Biophysics Core Facility exceeded 4,000 instrument/hours. During this time, the Biophysics Core Facility users included principal investigators, staff scientists, postdocs and students from the following labs (53 laboratories): NIH laboratories (listed by the PIs last name): Adhya, Sankar (NCI); Altan-Bonnet, Nihal (NHLBI); Balaban, Robert (NHLBI); Bernstein, Harris (NIDDK); Bonifacino, Juan (NICHD); Buchanan, Susan (NIDDK); Chattoraj, Dhruba K. (NCI); Chiorini, Jay (NIDCR); Cookson, Mark (NIA); Dyda, Frederick (NIDDK); Escorcia, Freddy (NCI); Farber, Joshua (NIAID); Ferre-DAmare, Adrian (NHLBI); Fischbeck, Kenneth (NINDS); Fitzgerald, David (NCI); Hinton, Deborah (NIDDK); Ho, Mitchell (NCI); Hogg, Bobby (NHLBI); Jiang, Jiansen (NHLBI); Jin, Tian (NIAID); Kemper, Claudia (NHLBI); Khan, Javed (NCI); Koretsky, Alan (NINDS); Korn, Edward (NHLBI); Kovac, Paul (NIDDK); Larochelle, Andre (NHLBI); Lee, Jennifer (NHLBI); Lee, Kyung (NCI-NHLBI); Levine, Rodney (NHLBI); Loh, Yoke Peng (NICHD); Mizuuchi, Kiyoshi (NIDDK); Narendra, Derek (NINDS); Neuman, Keir (NHLBI); Otto, Michael (NIAID); Peterkofsky, Alan (NHLBI); Philpott, Caroline (NIDDK); Ramamurthi, Kumaran (NCI); Redmond, Thomas Michael (NEI); Remaley, Alan (NHLBI); Roberts, David (NCI); Roll-Mecak, Antonina (NHLBI); Rusan, Nasser (NHLBI); Sellers, James (NHLBI); Simeonov, Anton (NCATS); Steeg, Patricia S. (NCI); Tabak, Lawrence (NIDCR); Tanner, Kandice (NCI); Tjandra, Nico (NHLBI); Wickner, Sue (NCI); Wistow, Graeme (NEI); Wu, Chuan (non-NHLBI); Zhang, Jinwei (NIDDK); Zhuang, Zhengping (NCI);